Sacrifice
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: Orang-orang yang terikat tadinya akan saling mengorbankan. Namun perasaan kemudian mengantarkan mereka pada untuk melakukan suatu hal yang sangat merepotkan, yaitu saling berkorban. Siapakah yang pada akhirnya menjadi relawan untuk ditembus peluru terakhir?


Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Genre: Drama, Crime

Rate: **T** for violence

Main Chara(s): Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma, Asano Gakushu

 **Warning:** **OOC** (pasti), type and misstype(s)/typo(s), romance nyempil yang pastinya gabakal kerasa, alay, drama banget, alternate reality, typos, tidak menaati EYD, sensor kata yang tidak memadai, dapat mengakibatkan trauma dan laen laen sebagenya pokonye udah aye warn ye lu pade!

Silakan tekan tombol back jika malas melanjutkan :3

Oke, selamat membaca^^

Note: Author menyarankan pada readers sekalian untuk membaca FF ini sambil ngedengerin lagu Spring Day nya BTS.

Menurut prakiraan cuaca, penghujung musim salju sudah tiba sehingga umat manusia dapat menikmati awal musim semi mulai beberapa hari ke depan.

Tak sedikitpun polusi suara memecah keheningan di stasiun yang sudah mati ini. Pengecualian untuk sore ini. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang serta lelaki tinggi bersurai merah yang kini dalam posisi saling berhadapan dengan jarak lebih dari lima meter. Gesekan sepatu mereka mendesir halus indra pendengaran. Menandakan bahwa mereka masih bernapas, bukan sekadar patung yang sengaja dibuat demikian.

Keduanya menggenggam pistol di tangan kanan mereka.

"Nakamura Rio," Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan ujung bawah dari gigi kelincinya. "Tak kusangka kau adalah pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim Professor Shiro untuk membunuhku,"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Rio itu mendengus. "Tak perlu basa-basi. Aku tahu kau pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim otoritas biro assassin Lovro untuk membunuh pembunuh favorit Shiro-sama, Akabane Karma." Rio menekankan intonasinya ketika menyebut nama lawan bicaranya.

.

Kembali ke hari sebelumnya.

Lelaki berambut oranye membuka situs _web-hosting_ pada _browser_ laptopnya. Ia memasukkan nama pengguna dan kata sandi begitu muncul sebuah halaman di layar. Keningnya berkerut saat membaca judul utama pada halaman blog yang terpampang setelahnya.

 _Jurnal Eksekutor_

Ada tiga buah jurnal di dalamnya. Ia memeriksa waktu penulisan jurnal pertama. Persis dengan tanggal dimana pemilik blog tersebut memintanya membuatkan blog yang kini sedang dibukanya.

 _Menuju akhir dari musim dingin. Hari ini simbol kesempurnaanku membuatkan blog untukku, tentu saja atas permintaanku. Sahabatku itu seorang hacker yang keren, dan aku memercayainya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku memintanya membuat blog ini untuk menuliskan jurnal dari misi yang baru saja ditugaskan oleh Shiro-sama untukku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menulis di buku biasa, namun kakakku Hiroto pasti membacanya, lalu memintaku untuk menolak misi ini karena targetnya adalah teman kakakku itu. Misi ini mungkin sedikit rumit dibanding sebelumnya ..._

Kepala pemuda itu berdenyut. Ia berhenti membaca. Fisik serta pikirannya lelah, apalagi ia sedang kurang enak badan. Batinnya terus bertanya-tanya, antara percaya dan tidak percaya pada apa yang dibacanya.

.

Karma mengangkat dagunya. "Kau lah yang seharusnya berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak diperlukan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja usaha pembunuh bayaran terbaik di Asia sepertimu untuk membunuhku? Jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Kencan di awal musim semi itu akan batal dengan sendirinya, Akabane Karma. Salah satu dari kita akan merasakan jantung yang tertembus peluru." Rio berkata tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau menantangku untuk menembak jantungmu? Kau berlari sambil terkencing pun jantungmu akan kurobek!" Karma berseru dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Reaksi mesiu terhadap jantung penipu tak berperasaan sepertimu akan dijadikan bahan penelitian Shiro-sama, tanpa ada sedikitpun celah bagimu untuk merobek jantungku!" Nada bicara Rio meninggi.

"Kau sendiri penipu ulung, bukan?" Intonasi Karma turut meninggi.

.

Kembali lagi ke kilas balik hari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi menjalankan permintaan ini!" Lelaki yang sedari tadi berada di depan laptop mengeluh. Ekspresi serta suasana hatinya bercampur antara sedih, marah, kecewa, tidak percaya, bingung, dan sejenisnya. Jurnal pertama saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan. Di saat seperti ini, ia justru teringat ucapan orang yang meminta tolong padanya.

" _Kau adalah harapan sempurna terakhir dan selamanya bagi Rio. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya sembunyi-sembunyi terus, kan? Tolong cari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Rio dan bantu dia."_

"Astaga. Permintaan ini berat sekali, Maehara Hiroto!" Ia mengeluh lagi, namun kali ini menyebut nama 'klien'-nya. Namun, demi orang yang disayanginya, ia pun melanjutkan membaca jurnal kedua.

 _Aku mendekatkan diriku pada targetku. Usianya terpaut satu tahun diatasku. Kupikir dia orang yang suka pada hal-hal berbau seks, yah, begitulah kesan pertamaku karena tubuhnya yang sempurna atletis. Cerita tentang penyakit jantungnya bahkan nyaris membuatku lupa kalau dia adalah targetku, bukan salah satu dari jutaan pria manis yang bisa dipungut dimanapun kau singgah. Ia sangat baik, percayalah ..._

Lelaki itu kemudian menutup laptopnya tanpa dimatikan terlebih dahulu. Ia terlihat frustrasi dengan apa yang dibacanya. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di kasur, berusaha untuk tidur. Tepat sekali ketika ia nyaris jatuh tertidur, ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Nakamura Rio. Ia tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Izinkan aku untuk berharap padamu lagi. Apa—"

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah ada harapan lagi untukmu." Lelaki itu menjawab dengan seringai nakal yang ia ketahui bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak akan pernah melihat seringainya itu.

"Teme! Kau selalu begitu, Asano Gakushu! Atau perlu aku menyebutmu Lipan Sial?"

Asano Gakushu, lelaki tersebut, tertawa kecil. Sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan? Sepeda roda tiga dan lampu kedap-kedip di bagian depannya?"

"OI!"

Gakushu kembali tertawa. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Baiklah, aku serius sekarang."

"Euh ...," suara Rio terdengar ragu. Tentu Gakushu mengerti kenapa Rio ragu, tanpa perlu Gakushu tanyakan.

Masalah yang dihadapi Rio memang bukan sekadar angin lalu.

"Aku ingin keluar denganmu hari ini," ungkap Rio. Gakushu terdiam. Lalu terdengar suara Rio melanjutkan keinginannya. "Aku ingin mengulang semua memori yang pernah kita lalui bersama sejak dari panti asuhan dulu. Itu menyenangkan, bukan?"

Gakushu diam seribu bahasa. Otaknya sibuk mencerna perkataan Rio barusan.

"Kau masih di sana, Niichan?"

Seketika Gakushu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, oh, ya? Ehm ..., kurasa kita bisa menundanya jadi besok, Rio-chan. Aku—" perkataan Gakushu terpotong.

"Oh, tidak bisa hari ini rupanya. Aku juga tidak bisa kalau besok, Niichan. Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar bersama Tomo-chan dan bernostalgia berdua saja. Apalagi Tomo-chan kan seperti tahu segala aibmu sejak masih di dalam kandungan. Pasti seru sekali membicarakan—"

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menundanya jadi lusa, bukan? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Tomohito sibuk mengurus panti asuhan sejak Ibunda meninggal? Jangan egois, Nakamura Rio! Kau bukan anak yang harus selalu dituruti lagi segala keinginannya sekarang! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau pergi bersama Tomohito karena kelakuannya yang terlalu _random_? Lagipula Tomohito sudah punya Kanzaki-san, bukan?" Gakushu memotong dengan cepat dan agak keras. Perpaduan stres serta flu yang dialaminya mungkin membuat emosinya semakin labil. Kemudian Gakushu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maaf, refleks." Lanjutnya pendek.

Pembicaraan hening sejenak. "Maaf, Niichan. Kau sedang sakit, ya? Baiklah, kita keluar besok malam." Kata Rio akhirnya.

Gakushu memang sudah yakin sebelumnya kalau Rio pasti mengetahui alasannya semakin sensitif. "Yah, hanya sedikit lelah. Maaf kalau aku sampai harus membuatmu mengundur waktu."

"Tak apa, itu hakmu. Banyak-banyak istirahat dan minum. Cepatlah sembuh, simbol kesempurnaanku."

Pembicaraan diakhiri setelah satu dua kalimat lagi.

Gakushu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraan tadi. Emosinya memang semakin labil jika sedang sakit, apalagi permintaan Hiroto membuatnya semakin tertekan. Namun ia juga merasa bersalah telah membentak Rio sedemikian rupa. Meskipun Rio hanya menyebutnya sebatas simbol kesempurnaan ataupun sahabat, Rio bukanlah wanita biasa baginya. Rio adalah malaikat baginya, wanita yang dicintainya sejak kecil.

Gakushu kembali bangkit dan membuka laptopnya. Tak lama, ia pun terlarut dalam _programming_ dan _coding_. Membuat sebuah kejutan kecil untuk malaikatnya. 

"JANGAN BERBASA-BASI!" DOR! Rio melontarkan satu peluru yang dengan mudahnya Karma hindari.

"Kheh, dasar ceroboh!" Karma kembali menyeringai. Ia lalu membuang Desert Eagle-nya yang sama seperti yang dipegang Rio ke lantai. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membunuhmu. Bunuh aku sekarang, Nakamura Rio!" perintah Karma lantang.

Rio membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Membunuh Akabane Karma? Ia bahkan tidak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukannya.

Sebelum Rio membuat keputusan, Karma sudah mendekatinya dengan langkah memburu. "Sekarang kaulah yang berbasa-basi dan itu sangat membosankan! Cepat ..., bunuh ..., aku!" Tangan Karma berusaha meraih Desert Eagle di genggaman Rio.

Trak! Terdengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik paksa. Mata Karma membulat, menatap intens iris aqua Rio yang menatap dirinya kosong.

Trak! 

Trak! Di saat yang bersamaan, gelas di sebelah laptop Gakushu retak seketika. Gakushu menatap gelas tersebut, lalu mengabaikannya dan kembali pada laptop. Membaca jurnal ketiga.

 _Apakah Shiro-sama tidak salah memilihku untuk membunuh orang itu? Apa ini salah satu ujian untukku? Atau apa? Apa? Kenapa harus aku yang ditunjuk untuk membunuh pria yang sudah berani mencuri hatiku? Kenapa harus dia yang kubunuh? Kenapa? Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda._

Gakushu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia kemudian tertawa geli. Kasihan sekali Rio terlanjur menaruh perasaan pada orang yang harus dibunuhnya. Geli sekali membayangkannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Gakushu terdiam. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Seandainya Rio menyukai targetnya, berarti kesempatan baginya untuk menjadikan Rio kekasih berkurang, bukan?

Kini, lelaki yang selalu disebut kesempurnaan itu seolah menciut, berubah pesimis seperti dirinya sebelum mendapat julukan kesempurnaan.

"Haah, kau menyedihkan sekali, Asano Gakushu," gumamnya sambil bersandar, menatap langit-langit.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh pesimis. Ibunda mengajarinya untuk tidak berputus asa semasa kecilnya dulu. Ia pun bangkit dan kembali berkutat di depan laptop. Ia baru menyadari adanya jurnal terbaru ketika melihat sebuah _pop-up_ muncul di sebelah atas layar.

 _Pada hari ini, aku akan mengeksekusi semuanya. Perasaanku, targetku. Yah, aku tahu dia pun sama sepertiku. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk kami. Duel di stasiun mati, sampai mati. Kupastikan tidak akan ada kencan di musim semi. Semua tamat hari ini. Maafkan aku, Akabane Karma. Apapun yang takdir katakan nantinya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

Gakushu tercekat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa hari yang dimaksud dalam jurnal adalah hari ini. Tanpa arahan dari siapapun, ia berusaha melacak keberadaan Rio melalui GPS ponselnya. Namun nihil, sepertinya ponsel Rio tidak aktif. Gakushu menggeram, merutuki kebodohan serta kelambanannya.

 _Peep, peep!_ Ponsel Gakushu berbunyi, menandakan ada e-mail masuk. Gakushu cepat-cepat membukanya, berharap seseorang menemukan Rio yang sedang berduel dan memberitahunya. Namun ternyata e-mail itu justru dari Rio sendiri.

 _To: Gakushu-niichan  
Subject: Get me asap pls thks  
Halo Gakushu-niichan. Kalau niichan dapat e-mailku ini, mungkin aku sudah melayang ke alam sana. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir selama ini. Tapi sekarang niichan tidak perlu khawatir lagi, bukan? Ah, maaf kita tidak jadi bernostalgia berdua. Kurasa niichan harus bernostalgia sendiri tanpaku. Bisa, kan? Tapi kalau niichan ingin bersamaku, temui saja aku di stasiun mati di Kunugigaoka selatan. Kau pasti tahu persis stasiun itu, kan? Stasiun tempat kita sering main dulu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, niichan. I love you3  
Nakamura Rio_

Gakushu melepas genggamannya. Iris violetnya membulat, kemudian berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat, sedang dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Kemudian, terdengar isak tangis yang memilukan.

"Rio-chan, ini bohong, kan?" isak Gakushu pilu.

.

Sementara itu, duel Rio dan Karma ternyata belum selesai. Desert Eagle milik Rio tergeletak di lantai, seperti milik Karma. Sedangkan kedua pemiliknya menatap ke arah _hand gun_ milik Rio tersebut, kemudian saling menatap intens.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Seharusnya kau membunuhku dengan Deagle-mu itu!" Karma berseru dengan nada tinggi.

"...," Rio tampak ingin bersuara, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau yakin bisa membunuhku hanya dengan tangan kosong? Kheh, sombong sekali!" Karma berucap meremehkan.

"Kau yang sombong, bodoh!" Rio memekik lantang. Pelupuk matanya basah, kemudian air mata mengalir dari tempatnya, lantas beserta kawanannya membanjiri wajah cantik Rio. "Kau pasti hanya ingin meremehkan kemampuan _handgun_ -ku, kan? Lantas kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku, ha? Apa aku terlalu lemah untuk dibunuh? Atau terlalu—umph!" jeritan Rio terhenti akibat bekapan Karma. Rio merasa tangan Karma yang lainnya melingkari tubuhnya.

Karma mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rio. "Berisik," gumam Karma. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, hm?"

Kemudian, Karma melepas bekapannya, namun tangan satunya masih melingkar di tubuh Rio. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau mati, Akabane Karma-kun." Jawab Rio sambil diselingi isak tangis.

Mendengar jawaban Rio yang begitu dalam membuat Karma mengembangkan senyum mirisnya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Hal yang membuat mereka terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak bisa diselesaikan tanpa pertumpahan darah ini.

"Ck, sial! Padahal tanpa kau membunuhku pun aku akan cepat-cepat mati!" decak Karma. "Aku lebih baik mengorbankan diriku daripada membiarkanmu mati, Nakamura Rio!" Karma memekik parau, penuh keputusasaan.

"Akupun begitu, Akabane Karma!" Rio memekik lebih keras, jelas menyatakan keputusasaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mati bersama?" tanya Karma tiba-tiba. Sebuah ide gila yang terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya langsung diucapkannya tanpa pikir.

"B ..., bersama?" tanya Rio terbata.

"Ehm," Karma melepas tangannya, kemudian berdiri tegak dan membalikkan badan Rio. "Kita cukup menyisakan satu peluru _handgun_ kita, saling menembak jantung, lalu _the end_. Kita berdua sama-sama tamat dan menuntaskan misi. Logis bukan?" tanya Karma berhati-hati. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri meragukan idenya, bahkan merasa gila sekarang.

"Kurasa lebih baik begitu," gumam Rio. Tatapannya kosong sekarang.

Karma tercekat, kemudian mencengkram erat bahu Rio dan menariknya kuat-kuat. "Apa kau gila? Kau sama sekali tidak merasa itu gila?" tanya Karma serius dengan ekspresi penuh keputusasaan.

Rio menelan ludah. "Aku lebih baik gila lalu mati bersamamu daripada menjadi gila karena kematianmu." Tandasnya.

Karma tersenyum pahit, lalu mundur untuk mengambil Desert Eagle-nya. Ia tembakkan pelurunya ke arah tembok sebanyak enam kali, menyisakan satu peluru. Ia memberi isyarat pada Rio untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Rio pun mengangguk, kemudian mengambil Desert Eagle-nya yang tergeletak agak jauh darinya dan menembakkan lima peluru, karena satu peluru sudah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Lalu, ia berdiri tegak dan saling berhadapan dengan Karma.

"Kau yakin kita akan benar-benar mati setelah ini, sayang?" tanya Rio sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau terdengar ragu, sayang." Ungkap Karma yang juga membalas senyum Rio.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, sayang. Hahaha ..." Rio tertawa sarkastis. "Aku hanya takut salah satu dari kita tetap bertahan hidup."

"Tenang saja, kita hanya perlu mengarahkan _puppy_ kita ini ke arah aorta. Setelah itu ..., selamat beristirahat." Karma mengangkat _handgun_ -nya dan mengarahkan mulutnya pada dada sebelah kiri Rio.

Rio menyeringai nakal, kemudian ikut mengangkat dan mengarahkan _handgun_ -nya pada dada sebelah kiri Karma. "Perlukah kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak usah," jawab Karma. "Toh dunia ini sudah terlalu kejam pada kita, bukan?"

Tawa Rio melengking liar. "Benar sekali, hohoho!"

Karma ikut tertawa dengan jahatnya. "Kau siap?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Siapa yang menghitung mundur?"

"Ayo kita hitung bersama. Sekarang!"

"Tiga," Trak! Mereka menarik pelatuk bersamaan.

"Dua," Air mata kini mulai mengalir dari mata mereka.

"Satu!" Tangan mereka kini mulai menarik picu _handgun_ di tangan mereka.

"HENTIKAN!"

DOR! Kedua peluru tersebut seketika tertancap bagai pasak ke dalam tubuh di depan penembaknya. Kedua pasang mata para penembak tersebut membulat seketika kala menyadari akhirnya.

.

Gakushu berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Rio, Rio, dan Rio. Sayangnya pemikiran itu bukanlah hal yang positif, melainkan segala bayang-bayang buruk tentang Rio. Suasana hatinya terus bertambah buruk disertai gejolak kekhawatiran yang kian membahana.

 _Tidak, Rio tidak akan mati semudah itu._ Batinnya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk yang menghantui dirinya. _Berpikirlah ..., ayo Asano Gakushu!_

Gakushu mulai berpikir jernih. Segala sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya muncul dalam layar imajinernya, kemudian ia kaitkan ke dalam situasi yang kini terjadi. Bagai aliran-aliran listrik dari kutub positif yang terus menjalar mencari kutub negatifnya masing-masing, segala kemungkinan yang terpikirkan oleh Gakushu terus dikembangkannya sendiri hingga membentuk sebuah konklusi.

"Akabane Karma?" gumamnya. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik nama tersebut. Sahabat dekat yang juga rival terbesarnya ketika masih sekolah dulu. Gakushu tersenyum miris. Hah, ternyata wanita yang disukainya justru menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh konflik yang pasaran, bukan?

 _Bukankah lebih baik dirinya saja yang mati?_

Sambil terus berlari menuju arah yang ia ketahui persis, ia membuka ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon Hiroto, kakak angkat Rio.

" _Ya, kenapa Asano-kun?_ " tanya Hiroto begitu mengangkat teleponnya.

Gakushu terdiam sejenak, kemudian mulai berbicara. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini, Maehara. Aku ingin merepotkanmu sekali lagi saja, boleh tidak?"

Terdengar suara tawa Hiroto dari seberang sana. " _Kau ini bicara apa, Asano-kun? Simbol kesempurnaan adikku tidak mengenal posisi seperti itu, bukan?_ "

Mendengarnya, Gakushu tertawa renyah. Ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tolong beritahu Tuan Lovro dan Professor Shiro untuk membatalkan misi yang melibatkan pembunuh andalannya sekarang juga."

" _Se-sekarang? Tidak bisa kapan-kapan? Agen ganda sepertiku tidak bisa melakukannya bersamaan._ "

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Dan oh ..., mungkin ini yang terakhir—"

" _Kau bercanda? Tidak ada jatah permintaan terakhir untuk simbol kesempurnaan sepertimu, Asano-kun. Lagipula—_ "

"Aku serius, Maehara." Gakushu memotong serius.

Hiroto terdiam. " _Baiklah, katakan._ "

Gakushu menghela napas panjang. "Ehm ..., ini mungkin terdengar sedikit konyol, tapi ..., ah ..., bukannya aku bermaksud yang aneh-aneh, ya ..." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. "Tolong ..., katakan pada Rio-chan dan Akabane-kun ... Katakan pada mereka untuk tetap hidup ..., bagaimanapun juga ..., demi aku. Yah ..., meskipun kurasa tidak ada gunanya, sih."

" _K-kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Jadi maksudmu—_ " Nada bicara Hiroto kini terdengar begitu ketakutan.

Seberkas senyum muncul di wajah Gakushu. "Kau pasti paham situasinya, kan, Maehara Hiroto? Antara mereka berdua, ditambah denganku. Sekarang, kau laksanakan saja perintahku!"

" _T-tunggu dulu Asano!_ "

"Oops, sepertinya bateraiku mau habis. Baiklah, satu lagi, aku akan memberikan milikku pada Akabane untuk menggantikan miliknya yang rusak. Sudah dulu, ya." Gakushu menutup pembicaraan, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menengokkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan. Ah, pas sekali. Ia kini telah tiba di stasiun yang dimaksud. Stasiun mati sering menjadi tempat bermainnya bersama Rio.

"Hahaha!" Telinga Gakushu terangkat kala mendengar tawa sarkastis yang teramat akrab di pendengarannya. Tubuhnya refleks melompati jeruji yang memagari stasiun tersebut, kemudian kakinya mendarat di rumput-rumput liar yang tinggi. Lalu, Gakushu pun berlari mencari celah yang biasa digunakannya untuk memasuki bangunan stasiun kecil itu. Agak sulit karena semak belukar tumbuh disana-sini serta warna bangunan yang berubah akibat faktor biologis serta fisis membuatnya agak bingung. Begitu menemukannya, Gakushu segera memasuki celah tersebut dan menemukan pemandangan yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

Kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya berhadapan dengan pistol di masing-masing tangan kanannya, dengan wajah bagai seorang yandere masokis yang akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk sesuatu yang dicintainya.

Tawa Rio melengking liar. "Benar sekali, hohoho!"

Karma ikut tertawa dengan jahatnya. "Kau siap?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Siapa yang menghitung mundur?"

"Ayo kita hitung bersama. Sekarang!"

"Tiga," Trak!

"Dua,"

"Satu!"

"HENTIKAN!" Seolah dapat menembus ruang dan waktu, tungkai Gakushu yang lincah nan terlatih dengan cekatan langsung membawa tubuhnya melompat ke titik yang tepat berada di antara Karma dan Rio.

DOR! Tepat sekali Gakushu mendarat di saat Karma dan Rio menembakkan peluru, membuat kedua peluru tersebut memasang pasak di tubuhnya. Gakushu memejamkan mata serta menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit. Terasa sekali besi-besi mungil panas yang kini bersarang di sekitar perut serta paru-parunya tersebut tatkala menembus tubuhnya. Saat itu pula ia muntah darah, kemudian jatuh berlutut dengan kepala yang tertunduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini mengalirkan cairan merah berbau besi.

"ASANO GAKUSHU!" pekik Rio dan Karma bersamaan. Keduanya berlari mendekati Gakushu yang nyaris di ujung hidupnya.

"Oi, Lipan Busuk, kenapa kau menghalangi kami?" tanya Karma dengan air mata yang kini bercucuran.

Rio memeluk Gakushu erat. "Bertahanlah niichan! Tolong! Siapapun tolong kami!" teriaknya keras-keras.. Air matanya terus mengalir disertai isakan yang keras.

Karma menggunakan lengan kemejanya untuk menghapus air matanya. "Dasar Lipan Bodoh! Padahal biarkan saja kami mati di sini,"

Gakushu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Karma dan Rio sambil tersenyum seolah sedang menyombongkan diri. "Bukankah aku terlihat keren jika begini?" tanyanya lemah.

"Kau malah terlihat konyol, Asano." Karma berucap datar. Kemudian pertahanannya jebol dan pelupuk matanya kembali basah. "Kenapa kau harus bertindak gila begini, hah? Mau sok jadi pahlawan? Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu begini? Tidak ada, bukan?" bentaknya sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

"A .., ah," Gakushu membuka mulutnya. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada membiarkan kalian menderita," bisiknya susah payah. "Aku sudah mengabari Maehara. Tetaplah hidup dan berbahagialah." Kemudian matanya tertutup secara perlahan dan tubuhnya melemah, lalu jatuh tersungkur di pangkuan Rio.

"Niichan! Niichan, kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Oi, Gakushu-niichan! Ayo katakan sesuatu, simbol kesempurnaanku! Bicaralah, kumohon!" jerit Rio yang kemudian menangis meraung-raung.

Karma hanya berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar kuat. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya pada leher Asano, tepatnya pada kulit yang menutupi nadinya. Lututnya melemah seketika dan ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis terisak.

"Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!" Tak henti-hentinya Karma memaki-maki seperti itu. Entah merutuki Gakushu atau dirinya sendiri.

"Rio-chan! Akabane-kun!" Terdengar suara yang amat dikenal Rio. Rio langsung menoleh pada sumber suara dan segera mengenali pemiliknya, Maehara Hiroto. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sosok bersurai merah yang tumbang begitu saja di depannya.

.

Tap ..., tap ..., tap ... Terdengar suara langkah kaki di tengah senja musim semi ini. Tidak, tidak hanya terdengar seperti sepasang kaki, melainkan dua pasang. Dua pasang kaki yang melangkah perlahan namun pasti di areal pemakaman ini.

Kedua pemilik langkah tersebut, yang dikenali sebagai Nakamura Rio dan Akabane Karma, mengenakan setelan formal bernuansa hitam. Rio mengenakan dress formal hitam selutut serta _high-heels_ hitam. Karma mengenakan setelan jas hitam dilengkapi sepatu kulit serta dasi yang juga berwarna hitam. Terlihat tangan kanan Rio menggenggam sebuket bunga.

"Santai saja jalannya, Karma-kun. Toh kita sampai sebulan terlambat berziarah bersama ke makam Gakushu-niichan juga gara-gara jantungmu tiba-tiba berhenti, kan, waktu itu?" ungkap Rio.

Karma tersenyum masam. "Kalau saja kelakuan bodoh kalian berdua tidak membuatku shock berlebihan saat itu, pasti sekarang aku sudah mati karena diagnosa konyol itu."

Rio tertawa. "Kau bisa berterima kasih pada Niichan yang telah memberikan jantungnya padamu nanti di pemakaman. Jangan lupa untuk berterima kasih karena ia meninggalkannya dalam kondisi yang bagus dan cocok denganmu."

"Tapi si bodoh itu ..., ah ..., nandemonai." Karma mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencurahkan kekesalannya.

Tidak, sebenarnya Karma hanya menyembunyikan rasa rindunya pada Gakushu yang terus berkobar laksana api neraka.

"Itu takdir, tsundere bodoh. Memangnya aku bisa menerima kepergian simbol kesempurnaanku? " Rio bertanya diselingi tawa sarkastis.

"Cih," Karma mendecih kesal karena aroma ke-tsundere-annya tercium. Ia pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah berziarah bersama kakakmu, kan, sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Rio melempar senyum jahilnya pada Karma. "Sudah, dong!"

"Lalu di mana makamnya?"

"Dua makam setelah ini," jawab Rio. Senyumnya memudar, apalagi ketika mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka di depan makam yang mereka tuju.

 _Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Asano Gakushu._

.

Fin

.

Author's note (re: lapak curcol author):

Hyaah, oneshot ..., akhirnya. Sebenernya ini ff bekas Army Amino Fanfiction Challenge yang nggak jadi saya kirim garagara charger lappy meleduk tepat sehari sebelum batas pengumpulannya. Nyesek bat gak sih?:"))

Btw kayanya saya buat Asano jadi orang ketiga mulu, yak? Nguehehe gomen gomen. Soalnya saya lebih ngeship KaruRio daripada GakuRio. Tapi dari semua itu saya tetep lebih ngeship AsaKaru lah. ASAKARU LYF! *pake toa dari ujung monas*

Oke, saya nggak teliti pas ngecek ulang ff ini setelah diganti nama-namanya. Jadi hontou ni gomenasai atas segala misstype yang ada. Biasa emang, hoho.

Ah, buat yang nggak suka koriyah juga maaf karena sarannya lagu Spring Day. Nggak tau lagu apa lagi yang sejenis itu. Lagian tema FF challenge nya emang lagu Spring Day ama Not Today huehue /nahnah yang non-kpoper mulai gedek gegara kaga ngarti

Sedikit curcol /terusdaritadiapapea, ff ongoing saya yang lainnya ..., kini file kelanjutannya ada di ruang kesiswaan sekolah saya. Yoe, nggak lama setelah lappy saya koma gegara gaada charger yang cocok (ujungujungnya dibenerin sih), hp saya disita sekolah gegara saya ketauan bawa. Astaga itu isinya duit sumpah duit:") di hp itu saya ngerjain beberapa desain buat diduitin biar ga kismin kismin amat ini hidup. Tapi yah kayanya to be continued dulu deh sampe ntar punya hp lagi:")

Sekian aja deh curcolan saya biar ga terlalu boros kata. Iya soalnya segini aja udah makan banyak bat kata yahahay~

Makasih banget buat yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat baca ampas satu ini, makasih juga buat yang suatu saat nanti ngefave. Mind to review?


End file.
